


Fable Haiku: Theresa

by Red_Cheshire



Category: Fable (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Is it spoilers if it's known and plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haiku I wrote in class in 2011, also posted on Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fable Haiku: Theresa

Blind girl saw it burn.  
Thief witch of the Bandit King.  
Waiting to stop Jack.


End file.
